disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
DuckTales (2017 series)
|episodes = |list_episodes = DuckTales 2017 episode list |executive = Matt Youngberg Rob Renzetti |producer = Matt Youngberg |company = Disney Television Animation |premiere = September 23, 2017 |imdb_id = 5531466}}DuckTales is an upcoming animated series by Disney Television Animation based on the original series with the same name. It was announced on February 25, 2015 that the all-new version of the show will premiere on August 12, 2017, making it the first Disney Afternoon show to get revived or rebooted in animation form. Premise After not speaking to one another for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he and his three nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie move into McDuck Manor. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby uncover the truth behind what caused their uncles to become estranged and retire from adventuring. Cast *David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck *Danny Pudi as Huey *Ben Schwartz as Dewey *Bobby Moynihan as Louie *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack *Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley *Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack *Margo Martindale as Ma Beagle *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera *Paul F. Tompkins as Gladstone Gander *Jim Rash as Gyro Gearloose *Allison Janney as Goldie O'Gilt *Eric Bauza as Beagle Boys *Keith Ferguson as Flintheart Glomgold *Josh Brener as Mark Beaks *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Kimiko Glenn as Lena Gallery Videos DuckTales Teaser Trailer All-New "DuckTales" Cast Sings Original Theme Song Ducktales Trailer Ducktales - Familiar Faces New Places (Promo) Ducktales - Dancakes(Promo) DuckTales main title New Adventure DuckTales Disney XD Donald Duck DuckTales Disney XD D23 Expo Exclusive Sneak Peek DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - Remix ID By Golden Wolf DuckTales - Meet Huey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Dewey (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Louie (Promo) DuckTales - Meet Webby (Promo) Trivia *This is the first time since Quack Pack that Huey, Dewey and Louie have separate physical appearances and different voice actors. *Many of the scenes in the theme song, as well as the portraits in Scrooge's manor, are based on paintings done by Carl Barks. *Huey is the only nephew to sport his traditional color-coded cap. *For the first time in animation, Donald Duck wears a black sailor suit from in the classic Donald Duck and Uncle Scrooge comics by Carl Barks as opposed to his usual blue sailor suit. *Tony Anselmo and Corey Burton are the only returning cast members from the original series, reprising their roles of Donald Duck and Ludwig Von Drake, respectively. *Co-producer Frank Angones wanted to include Mickey Mouse in the series and proposed stories that would feature and/or mention him. However, the Disney executives forbade the team from using Mickey in the show; thus any ideas involving him were denied.Mickey Mouse in 2017's DuckTales *While the television movie will premiere in August, the actual series will premiere on the same month the original series premiered in 1987. References External Links *Oh My Disney: This is Not a Drill: We’re Getting New DuckTales in 2017! es:DuckTales (serie de 2017) Category:Animated television series Category:Upcoming Category:DuckTales Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney XD shows Category:Donald Duck Category:2010s television series Category:Television spin-offs